The Lost Countryballs
by TornadoDog33
Summary: A portal opens on Baker Street, depositing five countryballs out onto the streets of London. Can these 5 countryballs get back home with the help of their newfound friends? Or are they stuck here forever, in a world unknown to them, but who knows them? Contains Sherolly, John/jam, Mycake.
1. The Portal

**Hey, everybody! I am releasing a second story involving Sherlock and countryballs. For those of you who don't know what countryballs are, they are a web based comic involving balls (that do not have arms, legs, or a mouth; they only have eyes) that act like the stereotypes that their country represents. For example, USAball is rather cocky and loves hamburgers and oil, Franceball always surrenders and carries around a white flag, Greeceball is dirt poor, etc. I recommend you stop and look it up before you read any further.**

 **Have you looked it up? Good. In order to get the gist of my story, imagine that there is a city, in another dimension, called Countryball City. It is about the size of Seattle, and in and around it countryballs live and do their business and stuff.**

 **Oh, and about my other Sherlock story "An Adventure in Berk", I will be continuing it.**

 **EDIT 8/10/17: This chapter will now have a few edits, and the designation will be changed from "Sherlock + Web Shows" to its rightful classification as "Sherlock + Misc. Comics". Oh, and for the Grammar Nazis, please do not hate me if I use some grammatically incorrect language. It's supposed to be there.**

 **Well, no more chit chat, onto the disclaimer and story!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the TV series Sherlock. They are owned by BBC.**_

 **Countryball City, Countryball Dimension**

It was a nice summer day in Countryball City. Several countryballs were walking in the fields outside. Other countryballs were doing their business inside the city.

USAball and UKball were walking at the head of the group walking in the fields. They were spending some father-son time with each other. Behind them were Polandball and Franceball. They were spending some time also together as friends. At the tail was Germanyball. The group let him into the group, and he was a respected friend, but, considering that he could go into "Reichtangle" mode at any moment, it was best decided that he be at the tail.

At this moment, USAball and UKball were discussing something.

"But, dad," USAball said, "don't you think letting Texas explore on his own is a little far-fetched? He's only a teenager."

"Well," UKball responded, "I didn't exactly mean 'let him go on his own' _that_ literally. You could leave him with me."

"No, dad. Remember the last time I left him with you? I had a hard time keeping him under control. _He almost nuked me!_ "

"Oh… am I seriously that bad of a babysitter?"

Suddenly, right in front of the group, a portal appeared, throwing everybody back in surprise.

UK: "Bloody hell!"

USA: "What the $%# !"

Poland: "Kurwa!"

France: "Je suis surrender!"

Germany: "Höly schnitzel!"

Everybody got a few bruises and USAball got a gash to the head from landing on a rock and was bleeding rather badly, but other than that, everybody was okay.

After recovering from the shock of the event, UKball was the first to speak up.

"Bloody hell, what is that?!" he said.

"I think it's a portal," Germanyball responded. "But to where?"

"Ah, portal! I surrender. Please do not hurt me!" France was crying and waving his little white flag, while Poland was trying to calm him down. "It's OK. It is only of portal. Don't be of crying, France."

"I think there is only one way to find out where this portal goes," USAball said. And, with a cry of "TO FREEDOM!", he jumped into the portal.

"America! NO!" UKball cried out, and he jumped in after USAball.

The other three countryballs looked on as UKball jumped in.

Then a few seconds of silence.

Then Germanyball said, "Oh, vat de heck. It vouldn't heert if I jumped in." Then he jumped in.

Then Franceball started crying again, as Polandball shrugged his nonexistent shoulders, and, picking up Franceball, jumped in, shouting "KURWA!"

 **Sometime later, in London, England, Human Dimension**

The portal opened, spitting out five countryballs onto the street jungle of London.

Right in front of 221B Baker Street.


	2. A Fascinating First Contact

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I was inactive for so long. It's just that so many things have been happening that I just could do anything. But, well, I'm back! And thanks for the reviews and favorite! I really appreciate it!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock. The show belongs to BBC.**_

* * *

Sherlock was alone in his mind palace when the portal opened in front of his apartment.

He had been working on a particularly troubling case for the past week or so. And, on today of all days, John had been out shopping for milk, jam (Sherlock often wondered if John was as addicted to jam as he was to nicotine when not on a case), and some other supplies.

Anyway, the portal had sent out a shock wave that resulted in a 5.0 earthquake, something that would definitely shake Sherlock out of his reverie. His first instinct after the quake was to look out the window and see what was it that had interrupted his train of thought. And what he saw _stunned him_.

* * *

 **John?- SH**

 **We might have a little bit of a problem. -SH**

 _What? And what was that earthquake? -JW_

 _This better not be one of your experiments. -JW_

 **Seriously, John? One of my experiments? I'm not Nikola Tesla. -SH**

 _I don't know about that… -JW_

 **No, John, it's not one of my experiments. -SH**

 _Well, good. -JW_

 **It's this: -SH**

 ***sends a picture of five countryballs in a circle in the middle of the road, afraid. USA is facing the camera, blood pouring down from his wound. The street is empty.***

 _Are those… -JW_

 **Yup. Could you please come? -SH**

 _Sherlock, if this is a joke, it's not funny. -JW_

 **John, this is not a joke. -SH**

 **I don't have Photoshop on my phone. -SH**

 **And the picture was just taken. -SH**

(one minute later)

 _I'm coming over right now. -JW_

 _You're lucky I was just out of the store when you texted me. It looks like USAball might need medical attention. -JW_

 **Don't rub it in, John. -SH**

 **And USAball? -SH**

 _Yes. It's what the creators of the Countryballs called them: the country name, followed by -ball. -_ JW

 **Oh. I'll have to look that up in the mind palace sometime.** **-SH**

(another minute passes)

 **So, while you're coming, what should I do? -SH**

 _I don't really know. They look rather scared, so maybe invite them in? -JW_

 _And try to stop the bleeding on USA's wound; it looks rather serious. -JW_

 _Yeah, now that I think about it, try to invite them in. -JW_

 _I'm only 8 min away. -JW_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside 221B, the five countryballs were huddled together, quite scared and amazed at their surroundings.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," USAball said, "… *wince* ow, my head hurts."

"Well, this is not something that happens everyday…" UKball said, beads of sweat appearing on him.

"Sacrè bleu…" Franceball said.

"Höly schnitzel.." Germanyball said.

"I am of havings no words…" Polandball said.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, letting out a tall man with curly, black hair, wearing a purple scarf and a gray wool overcoat. He looked rather scary and imposing, and the countryballs responded by backing away from this man, not knowing what to expect.

But then he spoke.

"It is quite obvious that you are all scared, and you don't want to be out here where you could attract attention to yourselves. Why don't you come in?"

He said it in a rather casual manner. The other countryballs didn't know what to expect; however, USAball was the first to speak.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?"

"The name is Sherlock Holmes."

"And how do we know that we'd be safer with you than out here?"

"Well, out here, a strange being like you could be taken advantage of. Not everybody is the same here. Plus," Sherlock responded as the USA tried to protest, "my roommate is a doctor, and you have a pretty nasty head wound."

"But-"

"Son," UKball said, "why not just take the kind man up on his offer and just go inside?"

*sigh* "Fine."

 _Son?_ Sherlock thought. _That's interesting._

As every countryball went in, they were amazed by how tall everything was. However, when everybody reached the stairs, everybody except USAball was able to climb up.

"Hey, USA," Germany said, "vhay don't you come up?"

"Oh, c'mon, Germany," USA said, "you know I can't go up."

"Yes," Sherlock said without looking, "because you are overweight."

"Excuse me?"

Sherlock turned his head suddenly to USA and started looking at him with his usual "deduction" look.

"You are also addicted to oil and hamburgers. You have gone over several detoxes and diets, none of which has worked, because you cheated on your diet. You are also addicted to spreading your idea of freedom around, which has lead to some devastating results. The UK is your father, and either France or Spain is your mother, most likely Spain, because your second language is Spanish, although you are not fluent in it. Am I correct?"

Silence.

Then USA's shades fall off.

"HOW THE- ow, my head- how the HECK do you know all that about me?!"

"I'll explain once we get you up these stairs and treat that nasty wound of yours."

"Well, that's fine and all, but I still can't go up these stairs."

*sigh* "Fine, I'll carry you up."

Once everybody had reached the flat, Sherlock set USA down and began to get the other countryballs (who were quite amazed at pretty much everything) settled.

"Ok, now; the loo is down the hall over there. There are snacks in the cupboards, and Mrs. Hudson can make some tea. Poland, please don't touch those chemicals."

Suddenly, the countryballs amazement was interrupted by a moan from USAball.

"Uh, guys, I really don't feel to gooo…"

Then he fainted.

* * *

 **Uh, John? USA just fainted. -SH**

 _Oh, God…- JW_

 _Get USA onto the couch and keep him straight up. -JW_

 _I'm only a minute away. -JW_

* * *

 **What a twist! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Please review and favorite/follow!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
